This invention relates to new and useful improvements in chewing gum, particularly chewing gum which includes an inner core of gum such as chicle or the like and an outer sugar coating enclosing the core.
Conventionally, flavouring materials are incorporated within the gum center and may be oil of peppermint, spearmint flavour, cinnamon, fruit flavours and the like.
It has been found that a better chewing gum is formed if the flavouring is incorporated with the outer coating and if it is a combination of oil of spearmint and pepsin essence which in itself is flavourless.